It has previously been proposed to separate a source of electrical energy, for example flashlight batteries, rechargeable batteries or the like, from a light source, and to connect a housing retaining the electrical energy source to a lamp unit by a cable. The lamp unit itself may be carried in various ways, for example on the arm, wrist, or belt, or on the head. Lamp units to be carried on the head, particularly for use by mountaineers and climbers have been known which, however, typically provide for attachment of a standard flashlamp on a headband, so that the headband has to support not only the lamp unit, but the batteries as well. In some arrangements, the battery housings may be separated and are adapted to be carried, for example on the belt of the user and connected by a cable; in some other installations, the battery unit is separated from the lamp unit itself and likewise attached to the headband. In many such structures, however, the relatively heavy batteries must be carried on the headband. Other units are so arranged that the batteries and lamp unit itself are combined in a single housing, adapted to be worn, for example, on the belt.
Some lamps have been provided in which a separate light, or lamp unit is secured to the headband by an attachment element which projects from the headband. Such an arrangement requires a connector which has a substantial projection distance from the headband itself in order to permit adjustment of the angle of the headlamp with respect to the head; this attachment element, in turn, must be retained against the head by a relatively stiff backup unit or structure which is uncomfortable to wear, while providing only limited directivity to the reflector or lamp unit. Since the reflector or lamp unit projects away from the head, it is subject to damage upon movement of the head if the additional projecting distance is not adequately considered.